My Wish
by Agent Amethyst Hamato Sendou
Summary: Early birthday fic for Aichi (June 6). Everyone (except for Misaki) seemed to have forgotten about Aichi's birthday. So the bluenette decided to take a trip to Tokyo. Along the way, he meets some old faces. Slight!Kaichi, OCs, tiny spoilers for Legion Mate. Oneshot. Happy birthday, Aichi!


**Hello, CFV Fans! Let me introduce myself! I am Agent Amethyst Hamato Sendou (call me Amethyst) and Vanguard is my top one anime. I like watching Vanguard, doing image training, writing, hash browns, pasta, pizza, fries, America adult animated sitcoms (South Park) and watching debates. I don't like people who are jerks, news and teledramas (or melodrama…as long as it's real-live drama that show up every weekday, I hate it). My favorite protagonist is Kai Toshiki (Kuuderes shall rule the world!) and my favorite antagonist is Cera (Frozen references, guys…). My favorite seasons are **_**Link Joker **_**and **_**Legion **_**Mate. Lastly, my favorite pairing is Kaichi (KaixAichi). But I don't like taking it to Tier 15. The only pairing I do that is DonniexMikey from TMNT.**

**And I hope you will enjoy my fanfic, in honor of Aichi's birthday. Seeing him gone, even on his birthday must be…*sigh*. You know what I mean. And I hope you will enjoy my OCs: Maikara Ryuu, Nakari Takushi and Hatsuko Akira.**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters, games and places—even those that are real, do not belong me. Some characters might be used…poorly. The following story contains some wrong grammar and due to its content…I don't know where this is going so enjoy.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AICHI!**

**P.S. I know in Wikia, he was 15 in season 1 and 2 and 16 in season 3. But to me, he looks like he's 14 at the beginning. I don't now. It's based on your opinion. I respect each and everyone's opinion. So if you say he's 17, just pretend that I wrote 17.**

**MY WISH**

_One year ago…  
June 6  
Several days before the start of the Reverse mess…_

"Aichi, are you sure you're okay going to Card Capital on your own?"Emi asked while putting her white sneakers on. Today was no ordinary day. To Aichi, today was his birthday. His fifteenth, to be exact. And he's been waiting for months to turn to said age. In a few years, he will move to college and get a job and maybe…continue his role as one of the strongest cardfighters in the world.

Aichi put his deck into his pocket, before putting on his black sneakers. He gave a reassuring smile to his sister. "It's going to be okay. You can have fun at Mai's. After that, we can have cake. Is that okay?"

Emi sighed. "Okay. Well, see you tonight!"

And Aichi left off smiling.

**/*\**

"Wingraizer attacks your Vanguard!"Kamui exclaimed. And when Morikawa did a Damage Check…nothing.

Morikawa panicked. "Argh! I lost again!" Kamui smirked. "Lose-umi~." Morikawa sneered. "One day, I _will _beat you!" But Kamui snickered. "As if. Face it, old man!" Morikawa then pulled him by the ear. "Oh, so you're calling me that now, huh?! You little brat!"

Aich walked in with a wide smile.

"Good morning, everyone!"He greeted. "Good morning, Aichi."Shin said. Sub-manager meowed.

"Onii-san, help!" Aichi then turned to the two rivals, fighting once again. Aichi chuckled before going to them.

"Okay, I'll let you go…if you say it!"Morikawa exclaimed. Kamui grit his teeth. _I have to do it._

"Alright! Morikawa is the best and most honorable cardfighter in the world that nobody, not even me, could ever beat him!"

And Kamui was dropped to the ground. He then noticed Aichi, happier than any other day.

"Onii-san, you look happier. What happened?"

Aichi chuckled. "It's because today is my-"

"Lose-umi~!"

Kamui then turned to face his rival. "What did you say?!" He then ran to Morikawa and the two had a fight.

Izaki, Misaki and Aichi sweat-dropped.

"As expected of Morikawa."Izaki sighed. "When will he change?" He then turned to the bluenette. "You said it's a special occasion. What is it?"

Aichi bit his bottom lip.

"It's because today is my-"

_RIINNGGG!_

Izaki took out his phone. "Sorry, Aichi. It's my girlfriend ranting again."

And as Izaki walked out, Aichi's eyebrow raised in confusion.

_Izaki…has a girlfriend?_

Kamui the escaped and turned to Aichi. "Sorry, onii-san! But I'm all eyes now!"

"Don't you mean 'all ears now'?"

Kamui sighed. "I'm all ears now!"

Aichi sighed. "Today is my-"

Too late. Morikawa landed on Kamui. He screamed. "Idiot! You could have crushed my back!"

And as the fight went on, Aichi sat down with a sad expression. _No one remembers…_

Then, he saw Misaki in front of him.

"What's wrong?"

Aichi sighed. _Maybe Misaki's perfect memory will…_

"Misaki, do you remember a special occasion, perhaps…someone's birthday?" Misaki thought for a while, but shook her head.

"No. Last week was Akari's birthday, though."

He then stood up.

"Forget it. I'm out of here."

And Aichi walked off. As he walked off, Misaki let out a sigh of relief.

_Now's my chance._

"Shin-san, I'm going out to get something. I'll be back later."Misaki said while untying the apron and putting it on the counter. Shin smiled. "Alright. Just be back early!" And Sub-manager meowed as Misaki went out, with some cash on her hands.

_Time to buy a birthday cake._

**/*\**

"The train to Tokyo will be here in a minute. Please wait at the gates and check your belongings. Make sure the ticket is secured. Once again, thank you for coming to Capitol City and have a nice day."

_The train will be here in a minute. _He thought, looking at the clock that read 9: 59 AM. _Perfect timing._

He then sat on a bench and look at the people with a desperate look.

_Not even Misaki remembers._

And why was he going to Tokyo? He knew that he couldn't think in the park because Kai would show up. He couldn't think at home because Emi would be suspicious. And he couldn't think at the shop because…because…

He shook his head..

_No. I'm just going to have some me time. Time to think in a place where it is not in Capitol City. _He placed a tiny grin. _Yeah, that's right. Besides, it's been a long time since I've been to Tokyo._

"The train to Tokyo has arrived. Please board immediately."

He boarded the train, while thinking,

_And maybe at the end of the day, it wouldn't matter at all._

And then, the train left.

**/*\**

"Welcome to Cakes n' Pastries. May I take your order?"

Misaki then turned to a blonde-haired girl with baby blue eyes, light skin and wearing a shirt under an apron. The customer then got a piece of paper from her pocket. "Yeah. I've ordered a cake last week. For Tokura Misaki."

The cashier then smiled. "Oh, Tokura Misaki! The cake is done! Please go to the check-out counter to check the cake."

Misaki then went to said counter and the lady opened the box.

The cake was decorated with blue icing and candy sprinkles all around. At the top were Royal Paladin units (in chibi form) made of candy, decorating the sides. At the center, it read.

_Happy birthday, Aichi!_

_Thanks for being the strongest cardfighter and a good friend!_

_Signed,  
Q4, Your sister, your mom and the rest of your friends_

"It's perfect. Thanks."

Misaki then paid the cake to the lady and carried the cake.

"I hope you're there, Aichi."

**/*\**

"Next stop: Tokyo Train Station."

Once the train stopped, Aichi hopped off and brought out the card. He then put it at the slot and got his entrance. After that, he decided to buy a hotdog on a stick and a 7UP drink. After paying them, he walked out of the Subway and looked how Tokyo changed.

_It hasn't been the same Tokyo I remembered._

When his dad took him with a person he didn't remember before, there weren't many cars or that many buildings. But ever since his dad suddenly disappeared, along with the figure, everything changed. He didn't go to Tokyo and instead remained at Capitol City. But now…things changed.

He decided to walk along the streets while eating the remaining bits of his hotdog. All of a sudden, he stopped by a park, where a playground was at the side of it. For a moment, he felt déjà vu.

"This feels familiar…"He mumbled.

Then, the words came to him.

"_Higher, onii-san! Higher!"_

"Onii-san?"He looked at his hands. "Have I forgotten something? And who was this 'onii-san'? Did I have a big brother before? Was that the figure who disappeared with my dad?"

He shook his head. "Must be something that my mind made."

But it was a lie.

It was just a lie.

Suddenly, a voice crept in.

"Ai? Is that you?"

He slowly turned to his back. And when he did, he gasped.

"Takushi?! Akira?! Ryuu?!"

"Ai! It is you!"Takushi exclaimed. He had olive hair, sea green eyes and wore a green parka at the top of his purple shirt. He also wore tattered green jeans, purple sneakers and wore glasses. Takushi hugged the bluenette. Aichi just hugged him back.

"Aichi, are you a newcomer here?"Akira asked. She had long, brown hair with bangs, hazel eyes and wore a yellow jacket at the top of a pink shirt. She wore a yellow mini skirt, pink sneakers, had eyeglasses, a pink hairband, a beauty mark below her left eye, headphones hanging on her neck and a black watch.

Aichi shook his head. "No. But I thought you guys were in America."

Ryuu shook his head. He had auburn hair, dark red eyes and wore a tattered, scarlet jacket on top of a red-orange shirt. He wore scarlet pants, scarlet sneakers and had a beauty mark below his right eye. "We were. But our families sent only the three of us to go back due to…family issues. We're only in Tokyo for a month. And we're going to move to your city in a few months!"

Aichi smiled. "I'm glad!" Akira chuckled. "Yeah." Aichi grinned. "You still got that tough attitude?" Akira removed her eyeglasses and knocked Ryuu to the ground using her fist. "Yeah."

Ryuu then stood up. "You idiot! What the heck were you doing?"

Akira cackled. "What do you think…Lose-umi~?"

"What did you say?!" And the two fought, much like how Kamui and Morikawa did.

Aichi sighed. _Just like Kamui and Morikawa._

"But what are you doing in such a crummy place?"Takushi asked. Aichi's smile disappeared. "I-It's just…"

"Oh yeah, I have a present you."Takushi, being the naïve person, brought out a gift that was wrapped in dark blue wrapping. "Happy birthday, Ai."

Aichi took it gingerly. "Thank you." He unwrapped the gift gently but didn't mind the pieces falling on the ground. And when he opened the box, he gasped.

"A…new Vanguard deck? And Blaster Blade and Dragonic Overlord…action figures…that are ten inches?"

Takushi nodded. "Yeah. We heard about you being the Asia Circuit champion, so we decided to give you that. Happy birthday."

Aichi gently took out the Vanguard deck.

"Cosmo…Paladin?"

"Check inside. It has the copy of your favorite unit." Immediately, Aichi took out the deck and looked at the top.

"Leader of The Cray Army, Captain Blaster Blade?"Aichi mumbled. He smiled. "T-Thank you!" Takushi smiled. "Your welcome." Then, their stomachs growled in hunger. "Want to eat somewhere?" Aichi nodded. "Yeah. At the French Fry Army?" Takushi nodded. He then walked to the fighting rivals and broke them up.

"Let's eat."

Ryuu groaned as he rubbed the bleeding forehead. Akira cackled. "Alright!"

And they went out of the park to the restaurant.

**/*\**

Misaki entered Card Capital with the box. Kamui offered some help and put the cake down the table. Then, they both sat down at the chairs. The rest were amazed, even Kai, who couldn't admit it.

"Nee-chan, that looks good. But who is it for?"Miwa asked. Misaki face-palmed. "Did you really forget?" "Forget what?"Kamui asked. Misaki sighed. "Today is Aichi's birthday, remember?"

The rest (save for Kai) dropped their jaws. Even Shin dropped the book he was reading.

"TODAY IS ONII-SAN'S BIRTHDAY?!"

"HOW COULD I FORGET MY NUMBER ONE PUPIL'S BIRTHDAY?!"

"I KNEW IT! I _DID _FORGET SOMETHING!"

Kai kept his normal expression. But in his mind, all he thought was,

_Crap. I forgot. Again._

"So…what should we do?"Shin asked. Misaki looked at the box. "We need to prepare quick. Mai, Emi and I set up a picnic at the park. But Aichi won't come back until the evening. So we have to prepare quick. And according to Emi's text, Aichi took a train. Who do you think should go wait for him?"

All eyes turned to Kai. Said chosen person's eyes widened. But in the end, he did a "Tch" sound. "Fine."

Kamui grinned. "Alright! I'll call Ishida, Kourin-san and Shingo!"

And the rest part ways to prepare for the bluenette's birthday.

**/*\**

"They really forgot about your birthday?!"Akira exclaimed while chewing on her hash brown. Aichi nodded while chewing on a couple of fries. Ryuu sighed. "Those jerks."

"No need to be that rough. That happens. Besides, I remember when you two forgot about my birthday two years ago."Takushi said. Akira gritted her teeth. "At least we said sorry! And we took you to the carnival as a sorry gift."

Aichi chuckled. "You two forgot about his birthday?" Ryuu drank his soda before continuing. "Why? You didn't?" Takushi shook his head. "He didn't. We chatted at _Skype._" Akira face-palmed. "Now I regret forgetting about your birthday." Takushi grinned. "Mou~!"

"At least you guys are here today." But his smile disappeared. "But do you live together?" In a second, the three blushed. "Y-Yeah. We also have the same bed."

And with that thought, Aichi blushed. "Oh. Sorry." Akira laughed. "It's alright! But we managed to get separate beds." Aichi chuckled. "Oh."

And after they paid the bills, they went outside. Aichi put the deck and action figures in his backpack.

"By the way, Aichi, how long are you going to stay here?" Aichi shrugged. "Maybe until six." Takushi smiled. "Then you can go to our apartment!" Aichi was shocked. "Really?" Akira put her tongue. "Of course. We're your friends, remember?" Aichi giggled. "Alright!"

Then, Akira punched Ryuu's face again."Alright!"

All of a sudden, Ryuu tackled her to the ground and the two fought. Takushi and Aichi sweat-dropped.

"This might take a while."Takushi said.

Aichi shook his head. "Just like Morikawa and Kamui."

**/*\**

"Eh, we forgot about Sendou-kun's birthday?!"Shingo exclaimed. Naoki did a 'Tch' sound. "I knew it! I did forget something!"

Kamui sighed. "Yeah. He's not here yet, but we're throwing him at the party!" Naoki pulled Shingo's arm. "Come on! Let's go!"

And Naoki ran, gripping his arm, while Shingo yelled,

"Ishida! Wait!"

Kamui laughed. "Mission accomplished!"

He ran to the mall to find the perfect gift for his brother.

**/*\**

No one, not even anyone, knew that Kai felt guilty.

"I forgot about his birthday….again." He then put his hand on his forehead. "I need to make it up to him for forgetting for the past two years."

"Kai, I didn't know you're here."

Said person turned his head upwards and frowned. "Ren."

Ren chuckled. "What are you doing here? Did you forget about Aichi's birthday?" And Kai's eyes widened at that question. "How did you know?" Ren chuckled. "I went out to buy a gift for him in Tokyo. Oh, and I passed by Aichi and some of his friends. He said he'll be back by six."

And Ren walked off.

Kai looked at the clock.

**2:15 PM**

"I'll be back."

And he walked out of the subway station.

**/*\**

"Hm. No wonder I forgot about Aichi's birthday."Kourin said. Misaki and Morikawa (who shed his blood from his nose) nodded. "Emi said it's at the park."Misaki said. Kourin smiled. "Alright. I'll call my sisters. You two should be heading to the park now."

Misaki smiled. "Alright."

And as they left, Morikawa said, "B-Bye…K-Kourin…!"

Kourin took out her phone and called Rekka.

"_Onee-chan, what is it?"_

"It's Aichi's birthday. Where are you guys?"

"_You're the only one who forgot about his birthday? We're getting his gift right now."_

Kourin groaned. "Where are you?"

"_In the department store, picking a gift for him. See ya!"_

And Rekka hung up.

**/*\**

Kai has looked at all the boys' shops in the mall. But he didn't find anything Aichi wanted. Right now, he was losing hope. But he had to do it. For the two birthdays he forgot.

Suddenly, he looked at a store near the exit.

_**Making Gifts n' Handicrafts.**_

_I wonder. _He ran to the store and approached an old man.

"Hello, young man. What can I do for you today?"The man asked. Then, Kai put two hundred yen on the counter.

"I need you to make a gift. Quick."

**/*\**

Aichi sat down on the couch with Takushi and Ryuu while Akira went to the kitchen to make a meal.

"Ne, Aichi. Who was that person we bumped into?"Ryuu asked. Aichi snapped his fingers. "That's Suzugamori Ren." Then, Akira appeared. "Wait, Ren from Foo Fighters and New AL4?" Aichi nodded. Ryuu panicked.

"Oi, old lady! The food!"

Akira's eyes widened.

"Oops! And don't call me old lady, old man!" Ryuu sneered as Akira went back to the kitchen. Takushi then whispered to Aichi, "They look like a crazy old couple." Aichi giggled.

"By the way, can I see your deck?"Ryuu asked. Aichi handed him over the Cosmo Paladin. Ryuu studied every single picture on the card. "Awesome."Ryuu said, handing the deck back to the blunette.

"Thanks."

Then, Akira appeared with a bowl. "I hope you enjoy it." And when Aichi opened the bowl, they found Botamochi inside.

"Botamochi!"Takushi and Ryuu soon got one and ate. Aichi smiled. "Thank you!" Akira smiled. "Happy birthday, Aichi."

And the four ate the Ohagi together, while watching their favorite show: _Rise of the Liberators_.

Suddenly, they saw a teenager on the door. "Fire! Fire!"

The four looked at each other, while screaming.

"FIRE!"

**/*\**

It was 6:05. Aichi should have been there five minutes ago, along with Kai.

"Mou, Aichi sure is late."Emi said. "RL-sssuuu."Eiji said. Kamui sighed. "Yeah."

Suddenly, Miwa ran in.

"Guys! I saw on the news! Aichi's at the hospital! He was at a burning building!"

And all eyes turned to Miwa.

"EH?!"

"Let's go!"

"Wait, what about Kai?!"Misaki exclaimed. "Then we'll have to tell him! Let's go!"

And all ran off with their things, worried for their friend…except for Ren, who gave up and walked to the opposite direction.

**/*\**

Kai drank his coffee while watching the television that was set up near the gates.

"_In other news, an apartment in Tokyo has burned. Only one person is currently at the hospital right now. We're now going live report. Mark…"_

The scene changed to the place where the incident occurred.

"Let's go!"

Kai cocked his head as he saw Miwa and the others, running.

"Miwa!"

"Kai! Come on!"

But they stopped to watch the report.

"_Satsuke, most of the residents survived. However, one was trapped in the building so the firemen had to go in before the child will be burned alive. Here, we have three of his friends and…you want to say something?"_

_Akira sniffed. "That's right. It was horrible, since he went here because his friends forgot about his birthday."_

"_And may I ask who this person was so his friends would know?"_

_Ryuu took the microphone. "Aichi…"_

Kai dropped the coffee. He immediately took the gift and said one thing in a firm voice.

"Let's go!"

And they ran to the train, before it's too late.

**/*\**

"Mr. Maikara, Mr. Nakari and Ms. Hatsuko, are you sure you don't want to get in yet?"The nurse asked. Akira shook her head. "Not yet. We're still waiting for-"

"We're here!"

The three turned to Kai and the rest.

"You're his friends, right?"Naoki urgently asked. Ryuu stepped up. "Childhood friends." Misaki took a step forward. "What happened to Aichi?" Akira sighed. "He helped us escape before the burning happened. He almost ran to us…but went unconscious."

The nurse cleared her throat. "I think it would be best if we go to the room."

Kai nodded.

**/*\**

When they came in, the seventeen (Izaki is included) gasped upon seeing Aichi, unconscious. He had an oxygen mask, a hear monitor, an I.V. and scratches and burns on his face.

"Onii-san…"Kamui muttered.

Then, the nurse came in. The seventeen went and followed her.

"Mr. Sendou is okay. He had only burns and scratches. But nothing serious. What we're worried about is his breathing. But we took care of that. Anyway, he'll wake up in a few hours. He'll get out depending on how he feels. Maximum is a month."

"Thank you."Izaki, Ryuu, Suiko and Mai said. And the nurse left.

The rest sighed.

"What are we going to do?"Shingo asked. "Poor guy. Had to go through all that."Shin said. Miwa nodded. Suddenly, Akira snapped her fingers.

"I have an idea."

**/*\**

Aichi groaned. _My head is pounding. _He then opened his eyes a bit, but closed them back. _Too bright. _Again, he opened his eyes with much force. He touched his forehead.

"What…happened?"Aichi mumbled. The others jolted awake to see Aichi, half awake.

"Aichi, are you okay?" Misaki and Miwa helped him sit up. Aichi just rubbed his eye with his hand.

"What happened?"Aichi asked. Kamui and Emi smiled.

"Look around."Miwa smiled. As Aichi's eyes fully opened, he gasped.

In the room, balloons were around. He looked at the vase and saw flowers and cards. He then turned to see a cake in front of him.

"Happy birthday, Aichi!"

Aichi read the text.

_Happy birthday, Aichi!_

_Thanks for being the strongest cardfighter and a good friend!_

_Signed,  
Q4, Your sister, your mom and the rest of your friends_

_P.S. Sorry we forgot about your birthday_

Aichi chuckled. "It's okay." The rest smiled. But only Kai had a guilty look. Aichi tilted his head. "Kai-kun, are you okay?" Then, Kai handed him the gift. Aichi looked at it as if he's seen it for the first time.

"Open it."Kai said. Not wanting to disobey, Aichi tore the wrapper and saw something that caught his eyes.

"A snow globe…with leaves. And it's different…"

That was right. At the left side was a chibi Aichi and on the right was a chibi Kai. At the middle was a chibi Blaster Blade. And instead of snowflakes, they were cherry leaves. Aichi shook it and saw that leaves fell around. Suddenly, he felt something under.

A note.

_Dear Aichi,_

_I'm sorry I forgot your birthday for two years. I hope you accept this gift. I know. It's bad._

_Kai_

Aichi smiled. "Kai-kun, why do you think it's bad? It's one of the greatest gifts I've received…next to something." Kai's head turned to him. "Oh?" "And what is that?"Rekka asked. Aichi beamed. "It's you guys here." The rest grinned. "That's the greatest gift any person can receive."

After a moment, Ryuu took out the lighter. "How about blowing those candles, man?" Aichi chucked. "Alright."

They sang a little song and after that, Aichi blew the candles.

"What did you wish for?"Emi asked. Aichi turned to Emi. "I already had my wish. And that wish will stay forever." Then, Akira brought the not-so-much burned backpack to him.

"You guys should see what we got for him. Show him, Ai."

And as Aichi opened the bag, he brought out the Cosmo Paladin and the two action figures. The rest stood in shock.

"A new deck!"Shin exclaimed, examining it. "And a Blaster Blade and Dragonic Overlord action figures!"Miwa exclaimed. "Actually, we got him the Blaster Blade, but he told us he wanted the Dragonic Overlord also. We actually don't know why."Takushi said. But Aichi and Kai understood.

"It represents me and Kai's bond."

Kai smiled.

"No matter what happens, we'll always be together. As rivals. As friends."Aichi said. Akira put her hands on her hip. "Look who's being the wise guy today."

It was silent for a few seconds. Then, they laughed.

"Come on. Let's eat the cake!"Kamui and Morikawa exclaimed. Realizing they both said it, they sneered at each other.

And they continued having the best night of their lives.

**/*\**

_Present…  
June 6…  
A week before Episode 176…  
Park…_

"Naoki, have you got the lighter?"Misaki said. But her tone wasn't as jovial as last year. Naoki sadly brought the lighter to her and Misaki lit the candles.

Today was no ordinary birthday. Instead, it was a very sad one. Ever since Aichi disappeared, everything changed. The group experienced the pain of the Quatre Knights' Judgement and to an extent; they don't know how long it will take until they get their mate back. And the worst was it was supposed to be his sweet sixteen, the time when there's supposed to be a big party.

Kamui sighed. "How can it be a birthday without onii-san here?" Miwa patted his shoulder. "That's why we're celebrating it in honor of what he did before this whole chaos started." Kamui wept a few tears. "I want to see onii-san…"

But Kai had a determined face. "But we _will _see him. Besides…"He brought out the picture Ren brought. The rest smiled.

"Yeah. One day, we _will _beat them. And kick the Quatre Knights' butts!"Naoki exclaimed. The rest laughed. "Yeah. Come on, let's sing."

They sang in their most jovial tone. And all six blew two candles each, with four more still there. Immediately, the wind blew the remaining candles.

"What do you guys wish for?"Miwa asked.

"To get our mate back!"Kamui exclaimed. "Yes. I wish the same thing!"Misaki exclaimed. Naoki nodded. All turned to see Kai, looking at the sky.

"Kai?"Kamui asked. Kai turned to face his mates. "What do you wish for?"

Kai smiled a bit. "I wish for Aichi to come home with us, where he belongs!"

The rest beamed. "Let's eat the cake!"Kamui exclaimed. Misaki cut the cake for each person. Then, they filled their glasses with water and raised it high.

"To Aichi, for we will get him back!"Misaki exclaimed.

_CLINK!_

And as they ate, Kai thought,

_Just sit back there, Aichi. One day, we _will _get back._

And they all sat down; discussing all the memories they had with him.

**/*\**

_Meanwhile...  
In America..._

The bell finally rang, signalling the end of the day.

"And don't forget to do your assignment on sulfuric acid."The teacher said in straight English. The rest nodded and went out to catch up with the school bus.

Akira walked out of the classroom, only to be greeted by Takushi and Ryuu.

"Aki-san, how's chemistry?"Takushi asked in his most innocent voice. Akira sighed. "Bored. I didn't even understand." Ryuu snickered. "You should have started taking Ritalin." Akira did a 'tch' sound. "Stop telling me that." Ryuu rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

While the three of them walked around the hallways, Akira stopped to see a blue-haired boy who looked like a girl, had an ahoge at the top, blue eyes and wore a checkered shirt.

Akira's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?"Takushi asked. He hated to admit, but Ryuu was also worried.

She didn't know why, but she started walking to him.

"Wh-why am I doing this?"

Her fingers tapped his shoulder. Then, the boy turned to him. "Is something wrong, Akira?"

Akira snapped back to reality. She looked at her hands and gained a slight blush. "S-Sorry. I thought you were someone else." The boy smiled. "It's alright." And the boy left.

And Akira's smile disappeared. After a few moments, tears fell. Ryuu and Takushi ran to her.

"Aki-chan, are you alright?"Takushi asked. Akira gasped.

_Aichi...disappeared...and didn't want us?!_

She turned to face the two boys.

"Guys, come with me. Looks like I need to help you guys get something that has been taken away from you."

**And that my friends, was the first story I made the whole day. Sorry if it wasn't that good as my other stories. Anyway, my version of the sequel of **_**Legion Mate **_**will come soon…as soon as the first weekend at the school season will come.**

**And I hope you guys enjoyed! Happy advanced birthday, Aichi!**

**Stand up, Vanguard!  
Amethyst.**

**EDIT: Forgot to put in the Akira-Takushi-Ryuu scene. Gomen.**


End file.
